The Lost One
by 22Random Ninja22
Summary: Kendall has lived through tragedy and struggle, but he's finally free. Though he now lives in the streets with no one, but can the he let the hazel eyed boy in and recieve the love and help he offeres. Or will he let himself suffer as his past haunts him. Kendall Angst, Mute Kendall and Kames. Full summary inside
1. I'm Pathetic

**Awww I know I'm stupid since I have another story I haven't update in a while but I had this one it my Doc Manager for a while and I wanted to publish it. :D**

**So I was thinking maybe for this story I'll make it a slash! :D My first slash, but you all have to vote. Do you all want a Kogan, Kames, or CarlosxKendall**

**Full Summary **

**Kendall never had the best life but when he is forced to be on the run things turn ugly. He is thrown into a world he never thought possible. Years later he has finally escaped but the scars are there and he is homeless though but he gets taken in by a nice family, the Diamonds, and he slowly falls in love with there son. Though there is one problem he can't talk and it seems like his past is coming back to haunt him**

* * *

I stood of to the side of the room, the wall hiding me as I watched. My mother's frantic shrieking mixed with the blaring TV. My dad sat on the old dirty couch in front of the small blaring TV just sat there ignoring as _she_ came in.

His attention compleat focused on the the TV his attention never swaying. He was watching one of those old answer the question shows, what was it called, jeopardy. I couldn't think of the title of the show but he could answer just about any question without a problem. My dad was a genius.

"Were is it! It's mine!" My mom screamed as she ran up to my sister clawing at her small shoulders. She pulled her hair long blond hair back trying to smack her in the face.

My sister was a small 15 year old with long messy blond hair that laid always flat with dirt. Her clothes falling apart just as much as mine but a look of determination always filled her making her shine.

"I don't have it!" she yelled back before running in the small dirty room but tripped over the trash that littered the ground. She didn't stop there, she clawed at the ground trying to get up before she got to her but suddenly was up again though she tripped over another empty box that laid n the ground. She struggled to get up but a large weight was put upon her.

The house was never clean the wall and floors were dirty and things never seemed to be in place. It looked like no one descent lived there. Boxes and trash littered the floor, dished in the sink overflowed. None of it clean, pices of unusable things littered the corners of the rooms. It was like living in a dump.

This was my life.

"I need it," she shreaked as she jumped on top of her, her skinny arms clawing at my sisters side frantically. Her hands shoved down her pockets trying to find the money.

She didn't find it.

Bellowing in desperation she looked anywhere she could. Moving her arms frantically in the ground as if she was gong to find it in the dirty ground.

I slowly came out of my hiding spot my arms held out to my side. A roll of bills tightly clutched in my small pale hands. I stood there silently, My expression clear and unreadable

"We need it!" Jane, my sister yelled back. She was crawling under my mom trying to get away from her vice like grip.

"I made it, It's mine!" she growled as she grabbed her shoulders and holding them down to the ground.

My mom suddenly looked up and smiled. She saw me.

She slowly got up and walked in front of me, she was smiling. It was that large smile that she put on when she wanted something, the one I couldn't help but give into.

"Hi sweetie, now give it to mommy," Her smile was big and sweet but crazed.

I frantically shook my head, my blond hair falling in my big green eyes.

Her smile disappeared and she grabbed my hands trying to pry the money away from my hands.

"No give me the money! I made it!" she said in a low menacing tone. I just tried to pull my hands away from her tight grasp.

"I'm hungry mommy, please no!" I felt tears build in my light green eyes. The empty feeling in my stomach coming back.

"You want me to sell my body. Is that what you want me to do baby!" She mocked.

I shook my head my attempts to pull away slowly stopped.

"Don't let her have it," Jane yelled at me from behind my mom but she was stopped by the forceful slap she received from mom. That gave me the chance to finally pull away. The money still safe in the tight grip of my hand.

"Come on sweetheart give the money to mommy" she hoaxed.

I looked up at her once beautiful face. I remember when her face use to shine with energy and light but the drugs slowly took that away from her only leaving a shell of her self.

Now her once shiny platinum hair that use to fall in sheets behind her back now was dirty. It hung limp behind her back because of the grease. Her face sunken, caving in on itself. Large dark circles hung under here glazed green eyes.

She was thin as a stick from not eating anything. She only cared about the drugs she took. They were killing her making her crazy. Her mind only concentrating on that leaving no room for anything else

They were stopping her medication from working. She was schizophrenic, and the cocaine stopped the medication from working making her insane and destructive.

"Give it to mommy," desperation clear in her face, her eyes looking frantically at my hands as if she was about to pounce on my small body.

"But I'm hungry," I told her in a small tiny voice but it was lame attempt. My eyes filled with tears and they spilled down my cheeks but I still took a step closer to her.

Her green eyes digged holes making me take another step closer to her.

"You know I need it," she told me begging with her expression. I took another step standing right in front of her trying to ignore my sister's look of disapproval.

She was smart, she would have never fallen in to any of this but I wasn't smart at all. I have never gone to school, she has though. They forced her to go but she loves school, and has so much for her. Me, I'm dumb I too should go to school but I didn't, I don't belong there.

She stood off to the side her face clouded by anger. I know I shouldn't give her the money, I know we needed it but I wanted it so bad. I know it was stupid and I would regret it later but I couldn't help it.

I wanted it.

So I held out my hand the roll of money held out to her.

My mom took it, a large smile decorated her face reminding me of my old mom before this life. The one were I didn't have to get food from the trash. The one were I had clothes and could change and take showers.

Now I just wore it till I couldn't no more, Clothes hung of my small body but It was enough. I didn't care really I loved my mom.

So I did as she wanted embracing that moment with the smile still on her face. It was stupid, but I couldn't help it.

I was pathetic

* * *

**Leave me a review telling me what pairing you want! :D**

**So I'm not sure what I will do with this story. So spoiler alert but I need to for you all to choose, Kendall's mom gets taken away.**

**So back to the story! What did you all think!**

**Do you all like the first person? I'm not to use to writing like this but I thought it was pretty good or should I just go back to Humor?**

**Review**

**Follow**

**Favorite**

**TACOS :D**


	2. Alone

**Alone**

**Thank you **_winterschild11, Lovin'It PJO HoO BTR, XxxAnimaniacxxX, icanloveyoumorethanthis, JamesxKendallxKames._ For reviewing. **So how I made Kendall young at the start of this story he will be forced into child trafficking and prostitution. Also I know I forgot to mention Kendall's age, he is 7 years old, I know I'm so mean but I can't help it I just loooove Kendall angst! **

* * *

I watched as my mom stalked out of the room her expression crazed before slamming the door shut leaving the image of a tall smiling maniac woman.

I knew were she was going, we all knew it.

"Why did you give her the money you brat! We needed it and you know it. Are you trying to _kill_ her you know what happens hen she get money. She goes to Paul's and gets more cocaine! You are so stupid!" Jane screamed in my face, hers turning a bright shade of red.

"I'm sorry," I whimpered cowering trying to get away, "You don't understand I-I..."

"Yeah I don't understand!" She took another steep towards me, "I don't understand why you still like her. Why you still do as she says, she could kill us any of these days!" she rubbed her shoulder and face lightly before flinching from the pain.

"Your mother won't kill you." My fathers rough voice echoed from the living room, if you could call it that.

"How do you know that! She is crazy," Jane yelled before storming off the small bedroom that we both shared.

It had to be one of the neatest rooms in the entire apartment. That was because Jane was really organized and loved keeping things in order and that ment me too.

I know she ment well but at times she got a little scary, but that is what made her, her.

Waking towards the room, my shoulders hunched slightly as I looked down at the trash covered floor, I stopped in front of her, my face covered in shame.

"I'm sorry," I whispered at her, my face burning with shame as small tears started to burn my vision. " I know it was important but I couldn't help it, she was so desperate and and..." a small sob erupted from my lips, I felt so embarrassed.

Sighing she stood up from the hard bed shewas sitting on,

"No, I'm sorry." Jane hugged me as she held my face lightly making me look into her bright green eyes, "I shouldn't of yelled at you like that," another sigh. "That was the only money we had though and we need to pay the rent and eat. I want a better life for us sweetie but you can't just give her the money."

Her face was so soft and pretty it made me want to cry. She literally was my mother since the moment mom stopped being mom, I probably wouldn't be here if it wasn't for her.

I disappointed her and I knew it.

"I'm sorry," I repeated looking into her jade colored eyes.

"We need to leave soon and you know it." Couching down to the ground she moved the floor board slightly, taking out a wad of money.

"We could leave now, I turn 16 in a week, we could rent a hotel room for a while and while I work you could finally go to school. After get enough money I will rent an apartment for you and me, you will have such a better life. We both know this is not a good place for a 7-year-old, Kendall you don't deserve this."

Her face light up as she talked about all we could do and how much better it will all be but all I could do is shake my head, no.

"What about mom she needs us!" I screamed frantically, I knew it was the wrong choice but we couldn't leave her behind, she will die.

"We can't take her with us Kendall! Understand, she is making our life a living _h__ell! _She isn't our mother no more she stopped being it when she started doing drugs," Her face was a deep shade of red and her eyes burned with anger.

"I'm leaving tonight Kendall I can't deal with this anymore. I don't want to live in this _dump _anymore. I don't want to be hungry every second of every day! I want a better life were fear that we might be taken away any day." She screamed in my face her hold becoming tight on my face.

She slightly trembeled with greaf and pain, it was so evident on her face she might just break. I knew she was strong but every day she was breaking slightly becoming angry and bitter with the world.

"I want you to come with me Kendall," She whispered letting go of my face as a light trail of tears streaked her face. "Please Kendall."

"I can't leave them," I sobbed my light green eyes too filled with tears as my cheeks turned bright red.

Jane's pleading eyes dropped to the ground pain consuming her face. Tears fell from her pretty eye before nodding lightly.

"Are you sure. You know I really want you to come, you know all the thing we can do, right?" I nodded.

She pulled my thin body into hers holding me tightly. Her light blond hair rubbing my face making me smile sadly, I will miss her so much. I looked up at her taking a mental image of her, she looked so pretty standing there.

Her high cheek bones making her look confident and determined, her bright green eyes holding so much emotion that it was breath taking. Her thin body towering over me, even if she was short I knew what she was capable of. Even with tears in her eyes,

my sister was an angel.

But as it is I can't leave all I knew behind.

So I pulled away from her, she really was leaving.

I started to sob, my childish self coming over.

"Don't leave me!" I sobbed, "I'll miss you so much."

"Then come with me," she cried, " I'm leaving tonight Kendall with or without you"

Shaking my head no, I started to sob, I couldn't help it. She was leaving me and I was stuck here.

"If you ever need me call me okay Kendall, here," she handed me a pice of paper a phone number on it. " I will never change my phone number okay, If you ever need me, I mean anything I'll do everything I can okay short stack."

Nodding I sat in the neet bed and watched as she grabbed a backpack from the floor and stuffed the wad of money in her pocket. She walked toward the window ready to climbed out and leave me, It might just be the last time I'll see her. That made me cry harder my shoulders shaking slightly.

"Jane!" I screamed running up to her hugging her tightly, "I'll miss you." I whispered before letting go. She nodded stepping out into the darkness leaving me in an empty room with only a phone number in my hand.

I clutched it tightly before running to the bed and started crying.

I was all alone.

* * *

**Sooo what did you all think! **

**Okay so I'll be making this a Kames :D Also Thank you all for telling me what you want this story to go to, I tool love all types of Kendall angst sooo I decided to mix both the first and last option.**

**Thank you all for reviewing :D Remember reviewes make me update faster! :D Though I'm not sure if I should continue this story? What do you all think, but I do think I have a pretty good start.**

**So review telling me what you think, let try to get 6 reviews this time that would be so awesome! :D Please,**

**Review**

**Favorite **

**Follow**

**Next chapter: On The Run**


	3. Run away

**Run away**

**LONGEST CHAPTER YET! over 2,000 words**

**I hope you all like this chapter, It was strangely difficult to write, I tend to be better writing dialogue and showing a character threw that way but it was difficult since a lot of it was thoughts and feeling**

**My beta also didn't get to go over any of the chapters so I'm not sure if they are to good because My teacher love making me re-write my essays because I write choppy but sadly I kind of speak like that so I can't help it**

* * *

It's been a month since I have seem Jane.

I longed for her to returned, I have never felt so lonely

It had taken _days_ for anyone to notice she was gone.

Mom had gone into screaming fits, throwing everything within her reach before storming out of the apartment into the darkness.

I've been so lonely without her, just thinking of her as she stepped out into the dark and out of the window made me want to burst into tears. My heart ached at the memory of her. I haven't dared call her, I just couldn't leave.

They still needed me.

But the loneliness the hunger and pain of no one there tore at my heart each day tempting me to call her. Most nights I would hold the paper in my had and stare out into the window expecting her to come back.

I have fantasized of her her coming back for me. She would look happy to see me, her face full of life and energy looking like nothing would bring her down. She would stand be standing tall in front of the window, like a superhero. Her lips would be twisted into her famous grin and she would say, "I missed you so much short stack." I would run up to her and would cry tears of joy other than pain.

She never came though

I finally turned eight this month. I had waited the night before staring at the window waiting for her to come but she never showed up. The night of my birthday I waited and waited until the sun rose the next day, yet she still wasn't there.

She hadn't came.

That day mom was gone and dads TV show was the only thing that filled the empty room. That day had to be the worst. I hadn't eaten in days, my stomach aching from hunger. Scratches and bruises decorated my arm because of my attempt to steal some money from mom.

That birthday I had spent it in the dump outside next to the apartment searching for food. I still remember the tears that feel that day as I remembered my last birthday.

Jane had stolen some money and had taken me to the small ice cream shop on the corner of the store. We were so loud that the owner had kicked us out.

It had to be the best birthday I have ever had.

But all good things have to come to an end.

The house conditions have worsen every day without Jane. Dad won't even get up from his stupid couch and help pay the rent. The owner came just about every day demanding for the money threatening to kick us out.

I couldn't afford that.

Social services would come and take me away.

Mom has also been missing for day at a time only coming home once or twice a week.

Today has been one of those lucky days.

I grinned as I looked out the window, her body visible from were I looked. Running up to the door my face overcoming with happiness.

She was here!

But my smile fell as soon fell as I got a good look at her.

She looked worse that usually, her clothes were filthy and covered with dirt. Her long blond hair was dirty and looked as if it hasn't been brushed in days. Long dark shadows seemed to drag her face down and just about every step she takes makes her look as she will break at any moment.

"Those stupid children left me. How dare they!" Mom raged her eyes becoming teary.

That hurt

She thought both us had left, but I haven't. I stayed for her and she didn't notice that I have been here all along. I could feel my heart breaking slightly with every word.

Running up to her desperation evident in my face but I didn't care. Tears welled in my eyes as I ran up to her.

"I'm here mommy, you see!" I clawed at her arms trying to get her attention only to receive a punch to my face making my small body fall to the ground.

Looking up from the ground I could feel pain pain stabbed threw my skull. That wasn't what hurt the most,

she didn't see me.

I could tell she was high and drunk. You could smell it all over the room.

"Ha! those worthless piece of shit, how could they? I gave them everything." Her face twisted into an ugly mask of anger as she screamed at the top of her lungs.

"They left me!" she bellows crumpling to the ground next to me.

I stared at her waiting for her face to fill with recognition but I was just met with green glazed eyes that were filled with pain and anger.

All my dad did was stare at my mom for a second, grunted then turned back to the TV with not even a question.

My father was a good for nothing man, if you could even call him. I have never seen him work in his life, that image of him watching TV had to be permanently sewed to my memory.

Slowly sitting up I stared at my mother as she bellowed and cried on the ground. She clutched at her head frantically as if she was trying to rid herself of every horror she has seen. Her screamed rose higher and higher until the point I felt like I was going deaf.

I still didn't make an attempt to move. It felt like hours as I sat there motionless.

My mind felt blank and helpless as my mom screamed her head off on the ground.

I could hear angry knocks from the door, demanding someone to open the door. Yet I still didn't want to move but when the loud voice on the other side of the door threatening to break the door that snapped me out of my trance.

I just realized mom's screaming could probably be heard threw-out the entire building.

Jumping up from the ground I ran to my room dropping to my knees. I moved the floor board grabbing the small backpack hiding under there. I pulled it around my shoulders and took the piece of paper that contained Jane's phone number. Walking back to the door I made sure I was quite and slightly opened the door.

Police and paramedics surrounded my mom as she trashed violently. Her screams hadn't died down but seemed to increase, she tore at her face leaving deep scratched. Blood ran down her face as the police wrestled her down.

The owner of the building kept on yelling, "I knew you all were crazy, look at this place. I want you all out of here by tomorrow."

"What are you all doing, get out of here!" That had to be the first time I had seem my father ever do something other than stare at the TV blankly. The police too surrounded him too and put on hand cuffs on him.

Even with all the commotion I could her what she said between every scream, "My baby, he is gone!"

A large sob erupted from my lips, I shoved my small hand into my mouth stopping the next sob from erupting.

Taking a step back from the door I looked at the open window and then back at the police searching the house. They will find me sooner that later if I didn't leave.

With tears in my eyes and the sound of broken sobs coming from the living-room I ran out the window. Thankfully we lived in the first floor but sadly I had tripped on my way out landing hard on my shoulder. Crying out I crawled out of the way so when the police searched the room they wouldn't see me.

I laid there for what seemed like a forever. I watched as they dragged my sobbing mother into the ambulance. She looked so broken at that moment as they strapped her down. No energy was left in her face, though she still whispered one thing as the shut the door.

"My baby."

That echoed in my mind, and every sound around me died down as I curled up on the ground in a fatal position. I shut my eyes as tears slipped and just listened as the ambulance and police dragged my mom and dad out into the night.

I laid there in the ground curled up into the smallest ball possible.

Finally getting up from the ground I rubbed my small fist to my eyes slightly as my shoulders quivered. Pulling the backpack closer to my chest and clutching the the small piece of paper tighter in my small fist I got up and walked away from what I called home.

It was still dark outside, no one was out on the streets by this time.

You could say I didn't live in the nicest neighborhoods, the streets were cracked, trash littered the ground and graffiti covered just about every inch of the walls but it was home.

I walked down the silent streets, lights casting long shadows everywhere I looked. The feeling of paranoia suddenly overcame me as I got the feeling someone was following me looking at the empty darkness I started to run.

Clutching the backpack closer I heard foot steps echoing behind me. I haven't eaten in a while and my thin, food deprived body wasn't very fast. Then the next thing I knew strong hard arms surrounded me pushing me against the wall.

He was a tall man his frame at least three times bigger than my own. He had a handsome face if you could say that. He had a strong jaw, his hair short cropped but his eyes had to be what killed his whole appearance. They were bright blue eyes that held nothing but a sadistic light

"Hi, sweetie." He grinned down at me pulling my hair, bringing his had up he started stoking my bruised cheek making me flinch. His sharp gaze was making me squirm and whimper under him.

"What's you name." Reluctantly I looked up at his cold blue eyes and said nothing.

Bringing his hand down he slapped me making me fall to the ground hitting my shoulder again. "What. Is. Your. Name."

He crouched down to my eyes level making me look to the ground at fear. His large body and hard gaze made me fear him, his looked so amused at my pain I knew he could do so much worse. I knew by just looking at him,

He could make my life a living Hell.

That seemed to make his angry at me, growling he brought his hand roughly and held my face pulling it up so I had no choice but to stare at his cold blue eyes. His hands were large and rough, they surely will leave more bruises on my face.

Groaning from the pain I replied, "Kendall."

"Well Kendall, what is someone as cute as you doing out here without his mommy." The unknown man mocked as laughter filled his voice.

"Nothing." It came out as a whisper making me want to slap myself.

"Aw well isn't that sad, lets make one of us happy." His smile became larger as he got up and looked down at me, his whole face filled with sadistic joy.

Oh I was in so much trouble.

"Happy?" I got an my knees pushing myself up from the floor to my feet. It hurt so much, I was so physically and emotionally drained I felt like I wouldn't survive another day.

"Oh yeah, me and you will have a lots of fun together aren't we Kendall"

* * *

**I am so mean to Kendall... Hehe.**

**So what did you all think! Was it to bad? Do you all want to see something in the future? What do you all think of and older Katie instead of the younger one?**

**Sorry about changing the summary so much I have no idea what to write since the story details is long and it doesn't fit**

**So I have a request! Could you all send me a recommendation of a story you highly enjoy or recommend to me. The 10th recommendation will get put on the next chapter and the reviewer! I'm want to know what stories you all like!**

**Also lets reach 10 reviews this week maybe even more! :D**

**Review**

**Follow**

**Favorite!**


	4. Escape

**I apologize for not writing in ages :(I have been so busy this whole year, but I want to start writing this summer. so expect new chapter soon for my other stories. For all of you who are wondering about "A Twisted Fate" I do plan on writing a new chapter soon. I actually was going to write it this afternoon but my mom decided than walking &miles was a good idea and I am exhausted. Though do not fear I have a pretty good Idea what I am writing about so yay :D**

**I actually had this chapter done months ago, I am so sorry. I got a little discouraged on this story and when I wrote it had been really busy and never realized I never posted it. :"( Buuuut Here it is! :DDDD**

* * *

"Get your ass over here Kendall!" Jack, the oh so lovely man who arranges my hell-like life. Wordlessly, I nodded trembling slightly in fear, my eyes glued to my shoes as I headed towards the door.

I made sure I didn't look up or even make a sound. 3 years of doing this have made me wary of my actions, but I've learned that the smallest things could set Jack off, anything could happen. A single word from me could result in multiple bruises and cuts Or worse if I dared to speak out. Jack says if I ever dare to say a word to any of his customers other than when they speak to me, that I will never see the light of day again. Although I never actually speak out, I do enjoy living, so I do as he says.

"What is so interesting about the ground boy? Get out there and make me some money why don't you!" Jack smirked down at me as if I were a piece of meat. "As if you were even capable of that. We are having another spacial meeting today and I know you will make me plenty of money." He gave me a sick smile that went straight through my soul, as if he couldn't control the hungry look he was giving me.

Cringing at the thought I followed him, avoiding any eye contact with any of the other men in the building.

I was with Jack most of the time when I worked, which meant living in nice hotel rooms and pricey houses. He looked nothing like a pedophile who sold children to make money. No, he held the image of a nice man who looked innocent on the outside, as if he volunteered in the medical wards and gave out free supplies to the elders of our towns. But inside, the man he really is, is the unholy offspring and mutated version of the devil.

I've been dragged around the country with many other children held hostage just as I. Each abused and battered worse that the other. Though strangely he hasn't gotten rid of me yet. 3 years in the running and he's sold me to many. Yet they are always one night customers. Probably waiting to have some sort of sick way with me and wants to make sure nobody steals or takes away his precious rag doll.

Shaking myself out of my thoughts, I looked up pitifully at Jack, mentally praying that it was a nightmare. I hate the special meetings.

It's a room filled with well dressed drunk men who lay back in comfortable chair-men like Jack who try to bribe each other on buying the children like me. While I stand in front of them in a neat row with more than several other children, completely exposed. The age ranged from small children to as old as me, 11. All of us chained up so we wouldn't'-can't-run.

What I hated the most was standing with all those other children, watching their different reactions as we stared at the pitiful men in front of us. Tears ran down all there small faces in grief, just as I had once done though. Now I just stand in front of them completely emotionless as I looked at the ground, too afraid of what would come.

Taking deep breaths, I followed without a word as we walked out of the hotel. This week we were in New York. I've always dreamed of being here. Smiling slightly, I thought of how Jane and I had both talked about coming here together and walking through Central Park and going to see the Statue of Liberty.

A shout and a screeching crash brought me out of my thoughts. Snapping my head up my eyes widened as the scene in front of me unfolded. Jack lay on the ground next to the car that had hit him, making him fall and hit his head. Now he was completely unconscious a thin cut ran across his forehead, bleeding profusely none the less.

The man in the car ran out, frantically yelling into his phone, probably calling the ambulance. Standing stock still I stared at the man that made my life hell, I couldn't believe it. He had finally been taken down. Looking up at the sky I smiled, a lone tear running down my dirty cheek. The man on the phone had finally finished speaking to the authorities and was walking towards me, making the smile fall off my face. I shrieked in fear And began slowly backing away.

"Hey kid, you alright?" The man looked nervously at me, as did all the people gathering around us. Some had stopped to see the crash and make sure we were fine but most had walked away by now and gone on with their more important lives.

Nodding, I backed away as he approached me flinching sharply when he put a hand on my small back.

"It's okay son. The ambulance is coming, they'll take care of your dad." Smiling tightly, I nodded and looked down at Jack in fear. As the mans words echoed in my head. How could he think that monster was my father? He was nothing to me. It was like he was dead to me.

"Hey kid, say something your worrying me." the man said softly. Without saying a word I turned and ran. I finally was free of Jack. He was never going to touch me again. No more painful nights with those creepy men that I spend countless nights with. Shuddering in disgust at the thoughts of him and the endless number of customers I was forced too, I couldn't help but smile at the thought of finally being free, I ran as fast as I could.

I had no idea where I was going, but I had to go as far away as I possibly could. I knew Jack would have all his men searching for me and I'm sure he will get the police. Even if he doesn't, the man saw me there and he could tell anyone that I was missing.

Panting, I stopped and dropped to the ground. I had no where to go, no money or food.

I was screwed.

I could call Jane.

Her phone number still fresh in my memory.

Shaking my head slightly, trying not to disturb the pounding in my head, I declined the idea. I don't want her to find out what has happened all this time. She will probably hate me and be so disgusted that she will never be able to look at me again. No, I'll be okay on my own, I'll find away. I repeated in my head over and over as fear started creeping in.

What if they take me again? Or if Jack finds me?

No! They cant and he won't!

Pulling myself up I ran again. It feels as if I've ran for days but it had been about an hour.

I have gotten pretty far. But I don't think I could make it any farther.

I stopped in a small playground in a nice looking neighborhood. Many other kids still ran about but it was getting late, many going back home in displeasure.

Sighing, I sat on the grass smiling lightly as I picked a flower from the ground and smelled it. It was so pretty. Tears welled up in my eyes and my shoulders shook as I silently cried.

Then it happened.

"Hey I'm James!" A smiling brunette boy suddenly appeared in front of me, shocking me which made me flinch back in fear. "I noticed you were lonely and you look really sad. Are you okay?"

I tilted my head to the side in confusion as I looked at him. He looked so happy to be talking to me, it was...strange.

"Do you want to walk with me or play tag or play on the swings? I know it's for little kids but they're still fun, especially when you're down in the dumps." James kept on smiling. It was so care free, it made me smile back at him.

Standing up slowly, I started to walk and he followed me not caring that I have not said a single word. Genuinely smiling, I finally got a good look at him. He was about my age but a lot taller than I am, he had dark brown hair that looked so shinny in the sun and big bright smile.

He actually didn't make me nervous or scared me.

That hasn't happened in a long time.

"So I'm new. I just moved this week and well I don't really know anyone. It looked like you weren't from around here either so I thought maybe we could be friends. Wouldn't that be awesome! Well I start school on Monday do you go to the school here? I heard it's one of the best. Do you go there?" I shook my head no

He just nodded, "Well that would be cool if we did. How old are you? I'm eleven and In 6th grade can't wait until middle school!"

James kept on talking as we aimlessly walked. I nodded at what he said happily. Sadly, it was getting darker and we had finally stopped in front of a large house.

"It was nice to talk to you umm..." James pause slapping his face for not even asking for my name. I just smiled at him and shrugged.

"Whats your name?" James asked shyly. Shrugging again I didn't say anything as I tilted my head.

"Okay than I'll call you... Green eyes!" James yelled in pleasure but had startled me from his sudden increase in volume, making me jump in fright. Nodding slowly, I smiled before looking back at the ground. I could feel the fear slowly creeping over me again.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow okay?" James paused before leaning to hug me.

Wrong move.

Jumping away my eyes grew wide with fear. Tripping over my own feet I fell to the ground scrambling backwards. I pulled my knees slightly closer to myself before looking up at a shocked James. I wasn't expecting a hug.

Damn it Kendall!

Why can't you just act normal. He is just trying to be you friend! I scolded. Jack ruled me even now, his paralyzing cold blue eyes will always haunt me and all he has done to me.

"I-I-I'm Sorry." James whispered, he wasn't smiling anymore. He looked so ashamed, I wanted to slap myself for causing it.

He had just surprised me.

"Though I do hope to become friends with you one of these days." He turned and ran in side the large home leaving me on the ground in the evening light.

Tears pooled in my eyes.

I was pathetic.

* * *

**I know its not my best work but still what do you think :D**

**Did you absolutely hated it, loved it or though it was moderate either way leave a review. They are always helpful.**

**So for all of you who haven't read any of my other stories please check 'em out. There is "A Twisted Fate" if your looking for some mystery and angst. There is also "Light and Dark" if your looking for something different. It's sort of dystopia-ish, totally awesome if you like that. If you like Humor check out "WTF! Gummy Bears Talk" and "Chocolate Heart" are both hilarious and random. I have a lot of other stories that ranged from humor to angst.  
**

**For all of you who are wondering what happened to me. High school :P buuuut was able to keep a 4.4 GPA whoop whoop! in my class I think I am number 7. And next year I am so sorry if I don't write at all but I will try my best.**

**Ohhh and if your wondering about "A Twisted Fate" which I guess is one of my most popular stories. Why! I read over it the other day and I thought it was terrible but since you all want me to finish it I will. :P So back to topic I explained it one my top authors note ^^^^ why and when I will start my next chapter. but I plan on having it typed and posted by next weekend :D Cheers! :DDD**

**Don't forget to review, please. It encourages me to write more, honestly it does. I know we as authors could see how many people have read a chapter but it makes me feel better knowing I have people that are really looking forward for the next chapter and there opinions.**

**Gosh, long authors note huh. :D Its feel good to be back!**

**Review**

**- 22 Random Ninja 22**


End file.
